


Thanks, Benny

by DeadlyKittenKay (PrettyBlueIz)



Series: Destiel NaNoWrimo Weekend Writings [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic destiel, Facebook Prompt, M/M, Omega Castiel, SPN A/B/O Bingo, kidfic (semi)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueIz/pseuds/DeadlyKittenKay
Summary: While having the last BBQ of the season, both Dean and Castiel reflect on how they became to be today and who to thank for it all.





	Thanks, Benny

**Author's Note:**

> Written for both the Facebook group Destiel NaNoWrimo's weekend challenge and to fill the bingo square: Mustard, Fresh Tilled Earth and Lilacs.
> 
> Enjoy the fluff :)

The backyard was full of friends and family. The unseasonably warm fall air made it the perfect day for the last barbecue of the year.   
  
The sounds of splashing from the pool, the low hum of conversations and laughing making the perfect addition to the soft sounds of the classic rock music being played from the outdoor sound system.  
  
A toddler with light brown hair and wide blue eyes runs head first towards Castiel, who laughs and scoops the little boy up. The boy squeals, fisting his chubby little hands into Castiel's dark hair as he tries to pull away from the assault of kisses he's getting to his neck.  
  
“Daddy! Stop!” The boy protests in between giggles.   
  
From across the yard, Dean stands by the grill, having just flipped the various selections of meat to keep an even cook. He watches as the dark-haired Omega scoops up the toddler in his arms, the wide gummy smile matches that of child’s as they play. Who would have thought that they would be here today? Certainly not Dean. As at the time of their meeting, the Alpha was pretty sure he wasn’t meant to be in a relationship.  
  
“Even after being mated with him for over five years, you still look at him like he’s a gift from the gods himself.” Andrea, the wife of Dean’s friend Benny, jokes. Dean smiles at the women, his grin wide and devoid of embarrassment.   
  
“That’s because he is ‘Drea! And I actually owe your husband a lifetime of thanks for that.”  
  


* * *

  
_October 2010_  
  
Dean pulls the beanie down further over his ears as the cold bitter wind does more than just nip at the tips of them. They were actually starting to hurt and he was over it. All he wants to do is make it back to his apartment, make a cup of cocoa and watch Star Wars.   
  
“Dean!” A voice calls out making him stop and turn to find his friend, Benny, running towards him.  
  
“Brotha! I need your help.” Benny is panting between words. The burly Cajun man played for the university’s football team so it was amazing to see him this winded.   
  
“Did you forget to take notes in Meta-Douche’s class again?” Dean teases, earning a boisterous laugh from his friend.  
  
“Screw you, Winchester.” Benny shoves Dean playfully before the two fall into step. “I paid attention just fine. I just need you to handle something for me.”  
  
Dean sighs and adjusts the strap of his bag on his shoulder. “Another one night stand to fall in love with you Laffite?”  
  
Benny shakes his head. “No, not a one-night stand.”  
  
“I told you, man, chicks dig an accent and you have the southern boy charm plus the French rolled in there…” Dean shakes his head to stop himself. He may have had a teeny crush on his friend when they first met. Not that he ever told anyone.  
  
Benny sighs. “There’s this kid from my Political Science class who we had to partner with and I think he might have feelings for me in that way but,” he shrugs, giving Dean an apologetic look. “You know me.”  
  
“Yeah. I get he’s barking up the wrong tree and you’re too chicken shit to tell him so.” Dean laughs when Benny rolls his eyes. “So you want me to break-up with him?”  
  
Benny groans. “Not break-up, because there was nothing there, to begin with. Just let him down for me.”  
  
Dean rolls his eyes and climbs the stairs to his building before turning to his friend. “Fine. You are the worst Alpha in history, Benny.” Dean laughs at the relieved face of his friend. “Send me his info, and I’ll let him down.”  
  
Halfway into Return of the Jedi, Benny sends over the information on someone name Castiel and Dean decides not to send anything just yet.  
  
Let it stew a bit, Dean thinks. Benny deserves it anyway.  
A few days later, while Dean is reading a text message from a freaked out Benny, he literally bumps into Castiel.   
  
“Crap, sorry!” Dean is quick to apologize as he squats down to help the other man collect the books and papers he dropped.  
  
“Please. Don’t apologize. It was my fault,” Castiel says in a rush, kneeling to Dean’s level as he reaches for a book at the same time as Dean does. The brush of their skin together makes both men gasp as the tingles that course through them both.  
  
“Cas?” Dean asks, looking up to meet the wide sapphire eyes, watching him in fascination. Dean knew who Castiel was, as the two of them were both taking a Latin class but he had never actually looked at the man.   
  
Castiel was gorgeous. He was unassuming in the way he dressed, a way that made Dean think that he was just trying to blend in and protect himself. Every time Dean had seen him, he was in dark slacks, a button-down, and a loose, crooked, or backward facing tie. Dean had often wondered if Cas had anything else in his wardrobe until the fall season hit and that was when the tan trench coat that hung to Castiel’s mid-calf, would come out.  
  
For Dean it was this, combined with the dark chocolate hair that was a tad too long, always unkempt - but in such a way that right now Dean envisioned running his fingers through it - and curled slightly at the ends. His eyes were an extraordinary blue - something Dean had noticed from day one - and so very expressive. Whether it be the slanted, dubious looks he would give fellow classmates who were trying to argue a point, to the steely gaze that made Dean think, should be the Angel he was named after, the receiver of said look would be smited without a moment's notice.   
  
It was in those very eyes, that for the first time in Dean’s twenty-two years of life, he finally saw his future. And lilacs, his new favorite scent.  
  


* * *

  
_Present Day_  
  
“Holden, how about you go give your Daddy a kiss for me?” Cas asks the little boy who was now lax in his arms. The little boy, his face so much like Dean’s from the freckles that Castiel knows and loves to the ginger-colored lashes and full lips, looks up at Cas.  
  
“No Daddy kisses!” he whines.  
  
Castiel laughs at the screwed up face his son makes. “Just give Daddy loves,” he says playfully swatting the boy in the butt as Holden moves off Castiel’s lap.  
  
“He’s adorable,” Anna sighs lovingly, watching her nephew make his way to Dean.   
  
“He is.” Castiel agrees.  
  
“You know, I thought you were playing a prank on the family when the wedding was announced.”  
  
Castiel can’t help the laugh that erupts from his chest at his sister’s confession. “You know I wouldn’t have joked about that.”  
  
“But you never told us about Dean!” she hisses. Castiel can see the warm smile on her face, any possible anger not there as the love for her brother and his family shines through.  
  
“Well, I never counted on Dean.”   
  


* * *

  
_October 2012_  
  
Castiel purred, leaning into his new husband’s touch as he kissed the newly made mating mark in the crook of his neck and shoulder. The day had been absolutely perfect. To have their friends and family all together as they witnessed himself and Dean bind themselves together in the eyes of the gods and in the words of the law.   
  
Dean had taken Castiel’s breath away at the ceremony. Sure, Castiel had seen his then fiance dressed in suits before. But Dean in a tux, that was a new category that unto itself. As if the gods themselves had created the tuxedos just for Dean to wear.   
  
Castiel was always drawn to the Alpha. Ever since he had seen the younger version of his husband during their freshman orientation. His dirty blonde hair was spiked in purposeful disarray. His moss green eyes, alive and dancing with excitement. And his smile. Gods, that smile was what did Castiel in from day one. The crooked way that it would look higher on the right side. The way his tongue would hit the back of his teeth. Even now Castiel can’t explain it, but there was something about the Alpha then that won the Omega over.   
  
But being with Dean was something Castiel never thought about. He never entertained the idea.   
  
Castiel had it all planned. He was going to graduate from the state college and get his masters. He was going to get his Ph.D. in early childhood education and become an educator. Everything was planned. Perfect.  
  
“I never planned on you, you know?” Castiel whispers in the quiet night. He can Dean’s nose nuzzles against his neck, the scent of freshly tilled earth comforting him. “Sure, I had hoped.” Castiel continues smiling as Dean winds his arms tighter around him, nipping at the flesh of Castiel’s shoulder. “Gods, I had hoped. I even asked Benny about you once.”  
This makes Dean laugh. The sound low and deep in Castiel’s ear. “You did what?”  
  
Castiel shifts in Dean’s arms so that he can look into those beautiful of his love. “I asked Benny about you. I had told him that I was having car problems and that I had heard a rumor you were good with cars.”  
  
Dean’s eyebrow goes up in question. “You didn’t have a project or something in Poly Science?”  
  
Castiel feels his eyebrows knit together in confusion. “I never took Political Science.”  
  
Dean’s eyes widen. “So you never had a thing for Benny?”  
  
“No. I only asked him to pass along my info so that you could help me with my car.”  
  
Dean starts laughing. It’s a quite surprised laugh that gets louder. “Son of a bitch. That’s why he was saying he’s responsible for us getting together.”  
  
“I… I don’t understand.”  
  
Dean sighs before pressing his lips to Castiel’s. “It doesn’t matter.”  
  


* * *

  
_Present Day_  
  
“Scoot.” Castiel hears when a beer is placed into his peripheral vision. He reaches up for it and moves forward, smiling as a familiar body slides onto the lounger behind him.   
  
The familiar tingle rushes through Castiel’s body as a strong arm wraps around his middle and pulls him flush against someone’s chest. He scents the air, inhaling the smell of home, of his mate mixed with his and even a lingering hint of mustard from the energetic three years old currently chasing his Uncles Benny and Sam.  
  
“I’m so happy Benny lied to me seven years ago,” whispers Dean.  
  
Castiel smiles and nods in agreement. “Best. Friend. Ever.”


End file.
